


Kelele

by Majestrix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Petulance thy name is Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Spock briefly became a cat owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

Meandering. 

Spock never considered the value of such an endeavor; to journey without a destination or even a mode of transport planned after sunset?

Highly illogical.

But when one appreciates or even revels in another’s company, Spock concedes the practicality of indulging in such a practice. The one who swiftly persuaded him to change his mind has her small hand tucked in his arm at the elbow. The location of Nyota Uhura’s hand is perplexingly pleasing to Spock. He imagines his mother’s laugh at such a proclamation coming from her only child. 

_Love makes the mundane divine, my darling._

Spock glances down just as Nyota glances up and the smile she offers makes his heart beat faster in his side. 

Divine, indeed.

It is a fairly warm night in late spring; San Francisco is in the middle of what Humans consider a _heat wave_. The temperature, even close to the water, is hovering at thirty-nine degrees Celsius. Advisories blare from the news feeds; stay indoors or in heavily shaded areas. Stay hydrated.

Spock is finally able to forgo his customary thermal undershirt. 

Nyota doesn’t seem to find the temperature too disturbing. She tells him that while Nairobi doesn’t get as hot as people seem to think (average is around twenty-five to twenty-seven degrees Celsius all year round) there _is_ less fluctuation than most. 

So tonight, after an agreeable evening of Deltan fare and a jazz retrospective in an intimate venue, Nyota convinced Spock to walk the long way to his apartment to prolong the enjoyment of the evening. Spock finds he cannot reasonably deny Nyota’s request so she takes his elbow and they begin walking at a leisurely pace toward his apartment. 

“Have you ever explored the neighborhoods around your apartment?” Nyota asks as they pass a closed shop; the merchandise in the window suggests it is some sort of shoe store. 

“I have had no need,” Spock says. He does not wince as Nyota presses her hands and face against the glass to see. “Nyota, you may trigger any security measures,” he warns.

“I just… You’re right. You’re going to have to remember this place.” She moves away from the store so she can see the signage. “There are always gems in neighborhoods, places that aren’t suggested on maps or don’t come up on searches. Places that exist purely by word of mouth and loyal customers. Maybe even handed down from grandparents and great-grandparents.”

“I have never considered thus,” Spock admits. “I find you have a way of romanticizing what I have considered irrelevant detail.”

Nyota tilts her head and with a fond smile holds her hand out for him. “Thank you,” she says.

“It is a proclivity you and my mother share.” Spock allows himself the emotional indulgence of sending a wave of affection toward his mother through the familial bond, and takes Nyota’s hand. Bright happiness and contentment come through the telepathic contact and Spock is pleased. 

The rest of their constitutional is enjoyable. Spock is able to speak upon a great many topics outside of Nyota’s disciplines and still have an engaging conversation. She tells him when she is not interested in a subject or if certain principles elude her understanding. It is refreshing to relate to a Human who does not feel the need to inflate their intelligence.

The stimulating exchange causes Spock to be less cognizant of their journey than normal. He recognizes they are merely a street away from his residence when Nyota pauses and cocks her head. “Shh,” she hisses. 

Spock begins to inquire when he hears something as well. “A feline,” he says after a moment; unfortunately he has come across quite a few stray or abandoned animals on the streets of San Francisco. Spock always makes a point to call Animal Control with the exact location the animal was sighted. A small task to ensure the safety of both the animal and the populace. 

“Yes, I know,” Nyota says absently as she steps toward the shrubbery lining the street. “I’m trying to determine the poor kitten’s location.”

“Nyota it is illogical to think one can discern the age of a feline based on its – ” It squeaks again, very high, and Spock has to concede the validity of her statement. He glances at Nyota to find her expression smug.

“You were saying?”

Spock does not huff. “Why do you wish to locate this animal?” he asks instead. 

“Because it could need our help.” Nyota parts the foliage with her hands carefully. “It could be hurt.”

“Or it could merely be conversing with its own kind,” he says.

Nyota shakes her head and her earrings chime softly. “No, it sounds sad and alone and I can’t hear any other animals answering. I know what you’re thinking,” she says as Spock opens his mouth to retort. “Just trust me. And help me find it.”

Spock does not wish to find _it_. He does not wish to step off of the orderly sidewalk and into the grass and search through bushes for an animal who very likely does not- 

“Spock!”

He is moving before fully cognizant and he darts forward, afraid of what he may find. Has she suffered a dire laceration, has the animal proved to be older and larger than she anticipated and thus has torn her flesh – 

Spock lifts Nyota out of the bush bodily, carefully making sure her precious brown skin is not torn and that her hands and arms are still whole. His heart thuds in his side as he turns her hands and wrists to check range of motion. Dimly he realizes she is speaking. 

“Spock? Oh, Spock, _mhibu. Mimi ni faini_. Spock?”

_Dear one. I am fine._

The words cut through the fog in his mind and Spock blinks. Nyota is looking down at him because he is suspending her in midair, keeping her feet from touching the ground.

“You can put me down now, _mahabubu_ ,” she says as her hands cradle the sides of his face. They are cool against his skin, and he leans into the touch as he gently places her back on the ground, following her down so he may press his forehead against hers. He senses no recrimination nor anger at his display. Quite the opposite; Nyota is flattered that she inspires such a reflexive offer of aid. 

Spock does not know how to tell her he would tear the world asunder if it meant she would never know fear. 

“Apologies,” he starts, but Nyota tuts gently. A hand drops to his side and he feels a rush of shame at his erratic heartbeat and blatant overreaction. 

“You don’t get to apologize for being yourself, not in this relationship,” Nyota whispers. She slides her forehead against his until she can pepper Spock’s temple and cheek with kisses. “I’m fine and you’re fine,” she says against his skin.

“Then what caused you to cry out?” Spock asks, and there is hardly any petulance to be found in his tone. 

Nyota leans back to look up at him. “I found the kitten,” she says. “It’s small and malnourished. Can you help me get it?”

Spock gently moves Nyota aside and parts the herbaceous border where the cries of the young feline have turned plaintive. It is filthy with burrs all over its matted fur of varying shades of grey. It is so small Spock is able to gather the entire animal in his hand and he feels it shake as he lifts it into the night air. 

“Oh, _malaika kidogo_ , you are gorgeous, aren’t you?” Nyota coos at the mangy ball of fur and bones. 

Spock is unimpressed. 

“Nyota, while I am aware your xeno-linguistic skills are unparalleled, am I to understand you expect this animal to comprehend you?”

Nyota glances up at him in exasperation. “It’s proven that domesticated animals have a limited understanding of words in any language they are raised in.”

Spock frowns as the animal takes to licking its papery tongue against the side of his thumb. It is strange, bordering on a tickling sensation. “What do you wish to do now?”

“We’re going to take it back to your place and give it a bath and something to eat,” Nyota says.

“Nyota, I do not wish to become caretaker to this young cat,” he says. A reasonable stance to take when one has literally plucked an unknown animal from the shrubbery. 

“I would do it, but I can’t,” she says. Spock is aware of the no pet rule in the dorms, but remains unaffected. “Please? Just until we find it a nice home?”

“Your use of _we_ is highly distressing,” Spock says as Nyota gently tips the kitten into her hands. 

“How can you say no to these eyes?” Nyota holds the kitten to her face and smiles as it butts its head against her cheek gently.

Spock does not find himself moved by the cat. “Nyota,” he says. “I have no desire for a feline.”

And this is the story of how Spock, briefly, becomes a cat owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is not jealous of a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features graphic sex of a sexual nature. Be forewarned.

Pet Plaza is an overly large and malodorous testament to the complex and highly illogical relationship Humans have with animals of varying domesticity. Strange, tinkling music plucks at Spock’s patience rather than soothes and calms. Nyota is just before the garishly painted cart with the recently scrubbed clean animal clutched to her chest as they turn down another aisle. 

Spock blinks at the sheer amount of cat food in varying sizes from single serving cans and bags to two hundred and fifty pounds. At the end of the aisle there are two Humans, male and female, hoisting a two hundred and fifty pound bag of cat food onto a hover pallet already carrying three bags of the same size as an elder Human female watches fretfully.

“Please be careful because that’s the last of it, right?” the old woman asks.

“Yes, ma’am.” The man plasters on a strained smile. “Wild Stream Salmon flavored.”

“Thank you. I’ve got twenty-seven cats and they all love that flavor.” The old woman beams. 

“Goodness, twenty-seven cats?” the younger female asks. “That’s a lot!”

“It starts with one! I just looked up one day and I was surrounded by friends!”

Spock summons all the self-righteous incredulity he can muster and watches as Nyota purposefully does not look at him. Cats are _gateway animals_.

The cat is looking over Nyota’s shoulder at Spock as if she is assessing his soul and has the gall to find him wanting. Spock wants to bare his teeth and hiss but flattens his expression into disinterested neutrality.

“Kitten food, for growing kitties.” Nyota darts to the shelf and crouches down. “What flavor do you want, Kelele?” 

“Perhaps she would like Wild Stream Salmon flavor.”

Nyota throws him an inappropriately prim glance before she begins analyzing the labels filled with gaudy, cartoon animals and listless, photographed cats as Spock stands beside the cart and sighs inwardly. Kelele, yes, _noise_ is an apt descriptor for the tiny kitten who was discovered to be a blue point Siamese after copious cleaning. Four baths were required before the true color of its coat could be determined. Since its rescue and subsequent clean up the kitten has yet to fully quiet unless Nyota is holding it.

Which is fine, because Spock has no desire to hold the animal, even if he does wish to have Nyota’s hand at the crook of his elbow, where it belongs.

It is illogical to resent the defenseless. 

Kelele climbs Nyota’s shoulder and peers at him through long black strands with her almost unfathomably large blue eyes. Spock narrows his and he is almost certain it looks smug.

Usurper.

“Tuna, chicken, and turkey,” Nyota says, and Spock gives her his undivided attention as she rises with an armful of cat and cat food. The depiction of a cat on the label looks unrealistic and vaguely rabid. “Toys,” she declares, and Spock follows. 

“Nyota, I feel compelled to express my dissatisfaction with the amount of merchandise already accumulated in our cart. The Pretty Princess Cat Throne is more expensive than the Cat Mat by twenty-nine credits.”

“Spock, the Cat Mat is atrocious, and I couldn’t imagine Kelele on such a thing. It’s a piece of burlap,” Nyota says as she runs her fingers along a row of ornate wire birdcages as they pass. 

Spock does not say that burlap is more than adequate for a feline whose stay is only temporary. He just pushes the cart.

Spock looks on as it fills with special kitten shampoo and conditioner for illustrious fur, lint removers and cat combs, cat treats and vitamins and toys. 

So many toys. 

Kelele remains either perched on Nyota’s shoulder or in her arms, causing Nyota to be unable to tuck her hand in his elbow as they walk. It is unacceptable. And the pet store is rank due to various animals being sold on the premises and the pets of other shoppers. 

“Are you alright?”

Spock realizes he has been outwardly frowning. “I am adequate,” he says.

Nyota does not look entirely convinced, but she moves on. Gratefully there are no more additions to the cart and the check-out line is fairly short. The cashier scans their items and Spock blinks at the total: two hundred and forty-seven credits. For a cat.

For a cat he does not want.

Perhaps the time has come for him and Nyota to delineate clear and firm boundaries in their relationship. Requesting he house the animal is one thing but making him _pay_ for- 

Nyota nudges him and reaches around to swipe her credits stick across the sensor. The purchase is approved and the packaged items sitting in the reusable bags they had brought with them. “What?” Nyota asks as she takes the lightest one.

Spock feels something akin to embarrassment. “I incorrectly assumed you would expect me to fund this expedition,” he says as he gathers the remaining bags. 

“Why?”

Because that is what most Humans expect when they find out who his father is and what he does. “Past experience,” he says. 

Nyota pries the kitten from her shirt and puts her in the bag. Kelele’s head peeks out of the top and she yowls as if she objects to the relocation due to general principle. “I guess we’ve never really talked money,” she says as they leave the store. 

“No, Humans have so many social cues that dictate when such talk is distasteful. I have not had the chance nor inclination to learn them all,” Spock admits. “Have I offended you?”

Nyota appears as if she’s considering. “Not really,” she concludes. “But we’ll talk about it later, Kelele needs to eat again and I can’t wait to see her with her new toys!”

Kelele looks right at Spock and howls again. 

***

“There!” Nyota pronounces herself done with a flourish from her place on the floor. Kelele now has a beautifully decorated corner in Spock’s apartment, complete with a hypoallergenic enclosed litter box, a plush and overly ornate bed and a ceramic water bowl on one side of a colorful cloth, a wrought iron food dish on the other. 

She tries not to laugh at Spock’s vaguely sour expression. What was she supposed to do, leave the poor dear on the side of the road? If they hadn’t found her she would’ve died in a day, two tops.

Watching Kelele spill head over paws as she attempts to capture the hanging feather attached to the wall by suction makes her heart feel fit to burst. “Doesn’t she look so happy, Spock?” 

Nyota is on the floor with Kelele, waving her fingers in front of the kitten and moving them away before Kelele can pounce. “I am not familiar with feline facial expressions therefore I could not say with any degree of certainty.” Spock watches with interest at the way Nyota’s threadbare shorts stretch in a most pleasing manner across her buttocks.

Nyota does laugh at that and rises to her feet. “Aww, my Spock,” she says as she takes his arms and wraps them around her waist. Spock does not say they would be in bed right now if they had been alone. Nyota wasn’t wearing much, serving up a veritable ocular feast as she rolls around with that… irrationally arrogant animal. He tightens his grasp and ducks his head against her neck, pressing his nose against the join of her shoulder. Nyota is in _his_ arms now. She shivers as he strokes the spot. “Do you feel neglected?”

“My physical and emotional needs are few and have been satisfied. Additionally, it would be illogical to fear that a kitten has replaced me in your affections,” he says against her neck. _Yes_ , he thinks.

Nyota holds him closer. “Of course,” she says, and cackles as Spock lifts her unexpectedly. “What are you doing?” she laughs. 

“I believe we would both appreciate affection of a more physically demonstrative nature,” Spock says as he allows himself to smile against Nyota’s skin. She smells warm and familiar and he just wants to rub his face against her skin so he does. He can feel her amusement and the desire that bubbles just beneath it.

Spock drags his teeth along Nyota’s neck up to her ear and is gratified when she tightens the grip of her legs around his waist. He pushes the door to his bedroom open with one hand and barely makes it to the bed when Nyota bites down on his ear. With a growl he throws her on the mattress and watches with hooded eyes as she bounces breathlessly. 

“If you come down here you’ll find out how wet I am already,” Nyota half moans as she pulls off the tiny cotton shorts that have been enflaming Spock for most of the morning. He swallows as he realizes she’s not wearing any underwear and the crotch of the shorts are darkened by moisture. The matching blue camisole clings her breasts and emphasizes her hardened nipples. Spock licks his lips and reaches out to stay her hand as it moves to the hem of her top.

“It would be rude if I did not extend an offer to help you remove your clothing,” he says. 

Nyota’s eyes flash. “So rude,” she says. 

Spock clutches her waist and slides the shirt upward, cupping the swells of Nyota’s breasts in each hand he pushes beneath the fabric and rubs his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. She almost twists away in his grasp and shudders most pleasingly. Spock is hard and wants inside of Nyota _immediately_ but he does not want to let her go just yet. He strips her of tank and throws it over his shoulder. 

His nostrils flare at the scent of her arousal and he pushes her back onto the bed so he may grab her legs and pull her forward. 

“Oh god, yes,” she groans as Spock kneels at the edge of the bed and puts her legs on his shoulders. Nyota keens beautifully when he presses his face against her curls and inhales deeply, letting his teeth drag against her moist lips. “Oh fuck,” she swears. 

“Eventually,” Spock raises his head to say. “After I endeavor to give you multiple orgasms.” 

Nyota looks at him dazedly, a slow grin spreading across her face before her eyes dart toward the door. “Ugh, Spock you forgot to close the door,” she says as she covers her flushing face with her hands.

He gives a short lick to her folds and grins as Nyota screeches and tightens her thighs around his head.   
“No, Spock! Kelele is watching,” Nyota whimpers. 

“As long as she does not interrupt, I do not care,” Spock says, and to prove his point swirls his tongue around her engorged clitoris. 

Nyota pulls at his hair as she vocalizes almost operatically. “I can’t do it with the baby in the room,” she wails. 

Spock tightens his grip on Nyota’s hips and flicks his tongue feather-light against her. He does not want to talk about that _riolozhikaik_ animal at this time. He buries his face against her and uses his tongue with all his expertise as he fills his hands with her glorious ass and eats of her because he is starving. 

He feels her muscles begin to quiver and he slowly inserts a finger and then two while he mouths at her clit. Spock groans deep in his throat as Nyota’s juices flow, getting it all over his cheeks and chin as she begins to whine and move her hips faster. It takes all of his control not to bite; it excites him when she is exceedingly aroused and darkly covets the sound his digits produce as he moves them in and out, slick with her essence.

“Oh god, Spock!” Nyota drops back onto the bed and grinds against his face. “We have to… Ugh, oh god right there!” She shouts and thrashes. 

Spock reluctantly pulls his face from her groin, mesmerized as Nyota fucks herself on his hand. “Do you wish to stop now?” he asks, proud at the calm in his voice. Spock presses Nyota’s hips against the bed and holds them so she cannot get the motion she wants.

Immediately she whimpers and falls back onto the bed. “Spock, please,” she says. 

“Do you wish me to remove my fingers to relocate Kelele?” Spock twists his fingers _just so_ and Nyota rears off the bed again, babbling and tossing her head. “Do you feel how wet you are, Nyota?” he whispers as he watches her stare down at his hand moving against and inside of her. “Do you _hear_ how wet you are?”

“Spock…” Nyota is biting her lip while trying to undulate her hips, seeking the friction she desperately needs. “Please,” she sobs, and Spock almost comes undone without a touch to his _lok_.

The time for play is over. Spock removes his fingers from Nyota and quickly steps out of his pants and underwear. She scrabbles backward on the bed as Spock climbs on; he grabs her and lifts her onto him. Nyota wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him furiously as she slides down his almost painfully erect member. Spock breaks the kiss to lick and growl into Nyota’s mouth when he is seated entirely within her. 

Nyota presses small kisses across his brow as Spock tries desperately not to rut into her mindlessly. “You feel so good,” she murmurs against his skin and flexes her vaginal muscles against him. 

“Nyota,” Spock says, attempting a warning but his voice sounds feeble. 

“Kelele is still watching. Go away,” Nyota attempts to shoo the animal into the next room.

Spock adjusts his hold on Nyota and allows his hips to surge forward. 

“Oh god,” she shudders. 

“You will not think of anything else while I am inside of you,” Spock snarls as he sets a long, deep stride. “I am foremost in your thoughts.” He punctuates his words with a twist of his hips that has Nyota sobbing. Nyota scrapes her fingernails down his back as she holds on as best she can but the pace is brutal and almost beyond her Human capabilities. Spock begins to merely lift her and let gravity do the work. 

Nyota bites his ear and his hips falter. They fall back onto the bed and Spock just barely has the presence of mind to catch himself with his hands on either side of Nyota’s head. She pulls her hair from beneath his hand and the strands slide silkily against his sensitive palm. Spock shudders and begins to move his hips again. 

He does not understand how Humans can think so little of what they call the _missionary position_. From this vantage point Spock is able to get the best traction and angle to please Nyota and himself while he watches the stupor of desire and ecstasy play across her features, spurring him on. He reaches back for Nyota’s right leg and lifts it, deepening his thrust. 

Her reaction is immediate and violent. Nyota thrashes her head and rakes her fingernails down his chest as her hips meet Spock’s with an obscenely wet sound. “Oh god I’m so close, Spock,” she warns. He bends for a bruising kiss as he lines his fingers up against her psi points and falls into her mind. 

The double sensation amplifies Spock’s need and burns away the last of his control. He settles in her mind and is thus able to maintain the link as long as they are physically connected, as intimately as they are. He grinds his hips against hers almost desperately as each thrust rubs against her clit and causes small shocks to travel up their arms and - 

Nyota tumbles into her orgasm with surprise, tightening around Spock and dragging his climax out from under him. For a moment there is nothing in the universe except him and Nyota, and then reality comes rushing back. He comes with a roar and his hands spanning her hips and holding her tightly as he empties himself inside of her.

Somehow in the midst of their lovemaking they have managed to end up at the head of the bed. Spock is able to fall forward and brace his hands against the wall as they both gather their breath, still inside of her. “That was…” Nyota pushes her hair from her forehead as she attempts to assert control over her respiration. 

“…Exceedingly agreeable,” Spock says, slightly smug. Nyota catches the emotion and chuckles breathlessly. He looks over his shoulder and is pleased to see that Kelele had gone elsewhere during their activities. Spock’s smugness deepens. This is _his_ house, and he will do as he pleases, when he pleases. 

“Spock, are you seriously – ” Nyota’s words fade as Spock turns his attention back to her and the fact that he was still buried within her very warm body. 

“I am not done with you yet,” he promises as he moves his hips. Nyota’s mouth falls open and Spock gathers her in his arms and rolls them so she is straddling. He redirects his blood flow with little effort and almost bares his teeth as her eyes flutter shut and she groans, low and shaky, before beginning to grind down atop him. “I wish to watch as you come apart and scream my name,” Spock rumbles.

Nyota threads her fingers through his and begins to shift her hips in earnest as she throws her head back and exposes the aesthetically pleasing column of her throat and her upturned breasts as they bounce from her movements. Spock licks his lips and flexes his hips. They will have _hours_ without a thought to that transitory, obstinate animal.

Spock will make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should move it to the bedroom?”

Spock scowls internally. He knew there was no logic in purchasing the Pretty Princess Cat Throne. Kelele has only used it once, and that was due to Nyota gently placing the kitten on the overly frilly divan while it had been deeply asleep. When they awoke Kelele was perched between Nyota’s ankles, purring loudly. 

Unacceptable. 

He does not understand how such a small animal can cause so many persistent problems. He tries another tact, actually addressing his concerns to the animal herself. “This is what you are to sleep in, Kelele,” Spock says as he points to the Cat Throne. “Nyota claims she has purchased it because you will be most comfortable.”

“Claims!” Nyota takes offense at Spock’s verbiage from next to the object. “It has a _mattress_ ,” she says, and pushes down on the bedding. 

“Kelele seems unimpressed, the first logical sentiment expressed thus far,” Spock grouses. The cat in question does not look as if she plans to utilize her specialty bedding.

“She could sleep in the bed with us,” Nyota says slowly.

“Negative,” Spock retorts. “The bed is for bipedal humanoids only.”

“Spock, she doesn’t like her bed. This is the fourth night we’ve found her in one of your shoes. She likes your scent.”

“I find I do not care what that Kelele prefers. They are _my_ shoes, “he says. 

“Spock…”

“ _Kae’amp_ ,” Spock proclaims. _Insanity_.

“Spock.”

There is nothing left to say so silence is only logical. 

Nyota presses her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose and sighs loudly. “It’s like I have _two_ cats,” she mutters. 

“I can hear you,” Spock reminds her. Nyota glares up at him. 

“ _Nash-veh s’frei_ ,” she retorts. _This one understands._

“I do not wish her upon my bed and that is final, Nyota,” Spock says, and means it.

“But she has proven she will continue to cry and howl until she’s in my arms or nearby. Perhaps I’ll sleep out here with her,” she says.

Spock narrows his eyes at Kelele, who is blissfully batting the ball of catnip as her tail whips back and forth. He breathes in through his nose and releases it through his mouth. “I do not wish to sleep without you,” he admits.

Nyota’s expression softens as she stands and presses close to Spock. This is agreeable to him so he pulls her closer and rests his head atop hers. Kelele is watching and he is further gratified. “I know these past few days have not been easy,” she says.

“Four days, twelve hours and twenty-seven minutes,” Spock gently corrects. 

Nyota hums against his chest and lifts her face to press her forehead against Spock’s. He can feel her love and appreciation as well as her admiration. It is pleasing to Nyota to find that Spock honors his word even when it is not easy. 

Spock rubs his nose against hers and kisses her softly. “Perhaps if the Pretty Princess Cat Throne were placed close to the door it would satisfy Kelele’s unnecessary desire to be close to you.”

Nyota smiles and rises onto her toes to kiss Spock again. “Is it unnecessary to want to be close to me?” she murmurs against his lips.

Spock considers the precarious position he has talked himself into. “Only if you are not S’chn T’Gai Spock,” he says, and gathers a laughing Nyota into his arms. 

“We can’t forget Kelele,” she cries as she squirms out of his hold and back to the ground. Spock sourly watches her gather the vulgarly pink bedding and the cat; Nyota walks right past him, cooing to Kelele in Swahili. 

_This is temporary_ , Spock thinks. 

It has become his daily mantra.

***

One week and two days into housing Kelele and the Pretty Princess Cat Throne disappears, never to be seen again. Kelele does not seem to mind, considering she has taken residence in Spock’s bed. Spock maintains his bed should not include domesticated animals, but Kelele goes where she pleases. 

It is no longer logical to fight it. 

She sleeps above his head, her face in his hair. It does not matter if Spock is asleep or merely resting beside Nyota. Once Spock reclines for the evening Kelele jumps onto the bed and yowls at Spock as if he can understand her sounds. Then she pads up the bed and past his pillow, waiting. 

“I am not bedding,” Spock says. 

Kelele merely flicks her tail. 

“I will not alter my regimen to suit you,” he says.

“Spock? Who are you talking…” Nyota snuggles closer and Spock hisses quietly at Kelele. He does not wish to disturb Nyota, who requires every rest period for actual sleep. 

Spock eyes Kelele and eases down next to Nyota; she rolls over and presses her entire body against his in a pleasing manner. Spock settles in and counts to four. Kelele moves closer and pushes her tiny head into his hair and begins to purr loudly.

It may or may not be agreeable, Spock does not bother to quantify, even if it does seem his nightly meditation is more effective. It is hardly logical to ascribe that change to a _cat_. 

So he does not.

***

The animal absconds with one of Spock’s workout slippers and has hidden it somewhere within the apartment. “Kelele, this is the fourth time in so many days that you have abducted my right slipper.” Spock lifts the couch by the arm and glares at the pristine floor beneath it.

No slipper.

Spock lowers the couch carefully and glances about the room. He has looked everywhere, both logical and illogical places about the apartment, to find his shoe. “Kelele, I would like to arrive at the Suus Mahna sparing session in a timely fashion.”

Kelele looks unconcerned as she lays in a sunbeam. 

“You are unhelpful and ungrateful. Nyota will find a permanent home for you and it will be as if you were never here,” Spock says, and resigns himself to using his replacement pair on the bedroom closet shelf. 

 

***

Spock lights his _asenoi_ and watches the smoke begin to darken and curl before he unfurls his meditation mat and sits upon it. Today will be different. Today he will not be interrupted by the mewling usurper, Kelele. He adjusts his robes for comfort and assumes a relaxed pose before he closes his eyes.

“Mrrrrrrow.”

Spock opens his eyes and glances at the door. The sensor is locked and the kitten will not gain access without medical override; considering its inability to vocalize standard the door will remain closed. Spock settles and – 

“Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.”

Spock clenches his jaw and opens his eyes. Nyota is currently on campus and unable to pacify and distract the young animal. Perhaps… 

“Kelele,” he says, voice raised so the animal can hear him through the door, “I must meditate now. One of your many illogical toys should occupy your time until I am done. Please move away from the door and I must insist you abstain from further caterwauling. It does not provoke an emotional response within me as it does Nyota.”

Thirty seconds pass and all is silent. Spock nods shortly and closes his eyes. He takes a deep inhale and – 

There is scratching at the door and Spock’s patience runs out. “Door, open,” he barks, and immediately Kelele tumbles in, mid-howl. Once righted she pads over to Spock and digs her claws into his thigh to pull herself into his lap, warbling her distaste at being left alone without an active playmate. Spock glares down at her but Kelele does not seem to care.

Two weeks into her stay in Spock’s house Kelele took to following Spock into his meditation room. At first it was easy to shut the small animal out of the room, even if she illogically attacked his ankles upon his exit. Eventually she began to howl and scratch at the door unless Nyota was about to hold her and play. 

Most illogical, Spock thinks as he looks at the cat. “All you wish to do is sit on my lap? What purpose does that serve? Your bed was costly for such a temporary appointment and you now refuse to use it, preferring my pillow and hair instead. Nyota does not seem to mind nor care but it is my hair…” Spock tilts his head as Kelele begins to knead his thigh through his meditation pants and purr loudly. It is a pleasing vibration and the tension in Spock’s shoulders begins to dissipate.

He feels a profound calm settle against his mind and Spock inhales and draws deeper inside of himself, leaving the world behind. Hours later he returns, refreshed and relaxed. Kelele is still on his thigh breathing fast and light; deeply asleep. Spock experiences something that could be misquoted as fondness as he stares down at the small form. 

The door to the meditation room opens with a hiss of air and Nyota looks surprised. “Am I disturbing you?” she whispers. 

“No,” Spock says. “That particular honor would go to Kelele.”

“Oh, Spock. I am so sorry. Kelele, _kelele nzuri_ , come on out. Oh, she’s sleeping!” Nyota scoops the kitten up carefully and presses it to her face. “She is just so adorable.”

Spock rises to his feet. “Adorable is subjective,” he says.

“Well _you’re_ adorable,” Nyota says as she leans up to give Spock a quick kiss before she moves away, cradling Kelele, murmuring endearments in a mix of standard and Swahili. 

Spock does not wish to be on the same level as the cat.

***

“It has been three weeks and four days.”

Nyota looks up from the recipe on her padd and blinks. “Three weeks and four days since what? Can you pass me the thyme?” 

Spock opens the cabinet beside his head and produces the requested spice. “It has been three weeks and four days since we have taken temporary custody of Kelele,” he says.

Nyota nods absently and takes an experimental sniff of the marinade. “I think it needs more lime,” she says. 

Spock reaches into the refrigeration unit and grabs a lime and a scotch bonnet pepper. Nyota’s eyebrow rises but she says nothing as she accepts both ingredients. “You do not seem surprised at the length of time we have had her.”

“It may take a while or Kelele may not belong to anyone, she may have been abandoned,” Nyota says as she rolls the lime against the counter. She slices it and uses the hand press juicer to add the liquid to the spices in the baking pan. “There is no clear cut time frame.”

“I feel as if that eventuality had not been completely explained when I agreed to house the cat temporarily,” Spock says.

Nyota pauses and looks at him. “Do you wish for me to find different housing for Kelele?”

Spock does; the cat has become complacent with taking naps upon his person while he meditates. “What are you alternatives?”

“Currently only keeping her illegally in my dorm,” Nyota admits.

“Why would you risk censure for this animal?”

She shrugs. “An act of compassion,” she says as she goes back to cooking. “Besides, Gaila loves cats; she’d be overjoyed.”

“I cannot logically put you in such a position. Kelele will remain here until another home is found but we must put a time frame on our wait period.”

“Fair enough,” Nyota says. “What do you suggest?”

“One month,” Spock says. 

“That was more than I expected,” Nyota admitted. “One month. If no one steps forward then we’ll either active place her in a nice home or a shelter.”

“Agreed.” Spock looks down as Kelele threads herself between his ankles. He picks her up and frowns down at her as she climbs his chest and licks his chin. 

Nyota cries out as if wounded as she opens the tub of tofu and begins to slice it. “So adorable,” she coos. 

Spock narrows his eyes at Kelele as she continues to climb until she’s on his shoulder, purring loudly in his ear. 

He still does not want to be on the same level as the cat.

***

_Your grasp of the material is inadequate for this course. The_

“Mrrow.”

Spock pauses and continues.

_Cadet Uhura reports that you have not attended the tutoring sessions scheduled nor have you attempted to_

“Mrrrrrrrrrow!”

“I have no time for you, Kelele,” Spock says, and continues with his grading. 

_attend my office hours. Your behavior leaves no alternative but to conclude you have no intention of passing my class. You have been withdrawn and will need to_

Spock hisses as tiny claws embed themselves in his ankle through his sock. Kelele is surprisingly strong for such a slight form. “I am busy; please disengage your claws from my person.”

Kelele attempts to claw her way up Spock’s pant leg. He pulls her from the fabric as gently as possible and deposits her on the desk. Kelele immediately moves and sits on the screen of his padd. 

“I am attempting to grade assignments,” Spock tells the cat. “Your current position is not conducive to the completion of my work.”

Kelele merely gazes at him with her large blue eyes as she curls her tail around her body, thus obscuring the remaining visible screen. 

Nyota is on campus for a xeno-linguistics meeting and save for a brief and unsatisfying moment when she was able to stop by his office hours, Spock has not had any prolonged contact of a meaningful nature with Nyota for two days, sixteen hours, two minutes, and seven seconds.

Eight seconds. 

Spock is not counting, of course; the awareness of his precise internal chronometer is merely a birthright of his Vulcan heritage. That is all. 

Kelele looks up at Spock and blinks. 

“You have adequate food and water. I have maintained your play area despite your predilection to hide various toys in illogical locations about the apartment. You still have yet to return my right slipper. I must finish my work.”

Kelele purrs and settles fully on his padd. 

“I have seen you obey commands from Nyota in both Standard and Swahili; logically that follows you understand me. Remove yourself from my workspace and return to your… cat recliner. Against my wishes Nyota has purchased yet another piece of furniture that you refuse to utilize. Nyota has explained that it was the most comfortable model Pet Plaza offers without shipping in hopes of enticing you to lounge in a specific location. It has been moved in front of the window that receives the most sunlight. Your every need has been met.”

Kelele purrs and swishes her tail back and forth as if she is interested in Spock’s explanation.

“Nyota has explained that most cats do not expect to be walked using harnesses normally reserved for small dogs, despite what appears to be excessive anecdotal video evidence. I admit, I was unware of how much personal media focused on cats going about what appears to be their daily, illogical attacks on Humans and their activities.”

Kelele stretches and purrs.

“If I agree to spend a short amount of time engaging in feint attacks and holding the synthetic feather on a stick in front of you just to pull it away at last minutes will you allow me to continue with my work unfettered?”

Spock begins to wonder if Nyota’s particularly pronounced illogic has begun to spread to him but Kelele seems to not only understand but agree with the terms. She moves to her feet and jumps into Spock’s lap and begins to purr as she butts her head against his torso. 

Spock sighs, since there is no one around to see him, and decides that even if he were to lock the cat in the bedroom he would feel badly because he did not keep his word. He wishes Nyota were here so at least he could foist the animal upon her without having to bargain. Kelele looks up at Spock and places her paws on his chest and proceeds to stretch quite thoroughly. He runs his hands down her back and is _slightly_ pleased when she arches her back into his touch and allows her tail to curl around his hand. 

“Your coat and coloring are aesthetically pleasing, after we were able to remove the dirt and grime,” Spock says. Kelele gives him sandpapery licks against the inside of his wrist and his mouth twitches slightly. “I do believe I promised you a few minutes of frivolity involving a synthetic feather,” he says as he cradles the kitten in one hand and crosses the room to ‘Kelele’s Area’. 

Spock finds watching Kelele jump and move toward the synthetic feather oddly soothing; he is able to compute various mathematical equations that govern the coil of her muscles and the stretch of her tail as she ducks and moves. Perhaps, Spock considers, that it would not be such a terrible thing to have Kelele become a part of his household permanently. It has been years since he has experienced the companionship of an animal and cats are independent enough unless they want attention. 

The irritation that builds while grading assignments fades to the background and Spock allows himself to join Kelele on the floor, cross-legged, so he may manipulate the synthetic feather toy at better and sharper angles. 

Spock hears his front door open and a sniffle; immediately he is on his feet. “Nyota, what is the matter?” he asks as he checks her for injuries.

Nyota face is slightly ashen and her eyes are red. “I’m fine, Spock. Nothing is physically wrong.” She curls into his touch and presses her face against his chest. 

“Then _ashayam_ , please tell me what ails you,” he murmurs as he holds her close. Spock slides his hand up Nyota’s back to the nape of her neck and through the skin to skin contact gets a general shape of her thoughts and emotions.

Ah.

Kelele has a home.

“When I checked my comm I saw the message. She’s got a family who has been looking for her. They didn’t think they’d get her back because they hadn’t had a chance to get her a locator chip.” Nyota sniffs. “A first year cadet recognized Kelele from the e-flyer and realized it was her niece’s cat.”

“I am sorry,” Spock says, and finds the words to be truer than when they first began this journey. 

“Yeah, me, too.” Nyota sniffs again and wipes at her eyes. “I’m going to go drop her off in Mission Dolores Park.” 

“Would you like me to accompany you?” Spock offers as he releases her. Nyota shakes her head as she puts her bag down and reaches for Kelele. 

“Well, Kelele it seems you’ve been missed. Kelele may not even be your name, but I couldn’t imagine a better one for you,” Nyota croons gently against the kitten’s fur. Kelele purrs loudly and rubs her face across Nyota’s cheeks and nose. 

“Do you wish to dispose of Kelele’s objects?” Spock thinks it is a waste but does not know what else to do with the items. 

Nyota shakes her head. “No, I’m going to give them to the family. The Zhuo family,” she amends. “Turns out Kelele was only a few days old when she went missing from the rest of her litter. Snuck out the door when someone left with one of her brothers or sisters. She must have gotten lost.”

“It is fortuitous that we came across her,” Spock admits. He does not like the idea of Kelele losing her life where they found her, undernourished and afraid. 

“Agreed.”

Although he felt as if Kelele’s belongings were abundant Spock looks around; ‘Kelele’s Area’ has been dismantled in less than two minutes and everything purchased is in two recyclable bags. They aren’t very heavy but with a kitten… “Nyota, are you sure you do not wish me to accompany you?” 

Nyota shakes her head and grabs both bags awkwardly in her hand so she can hold Kelele with the other. “I’ll be back soon,” she murmurs, and darts out the door.

Spock looks at his living room and sighs. It looks slightly off kilter now that Kelele’s belongings have been removed. There is silence in his apartment once again and if he so chose Spock could return to his work without threat of interruption. He goes and sits at his desk but after twenty minutes of working he realizes he is waiting for Kelele to intrude.

He grabs his jacket and leaves instead. 

It takes only ten minutes to get to Mission Dolores Park; it is large and Spock is not sure he will be able to locate Nyota in time but he hears Kelele caterwauling happily and off tune and he follows the sound. Entering the park and turning round the bend of the path, Spock catches a glimpse of a young Chinese couple and their wheelchair bound daughter. 

Spock hangs back, suddenly unsure of stepping forward. The women thank Nyota profusely as Kelele winds round and round the young girl’s shoulders and lap and touching her nose to the young girl’s face. 

Both the creature and the girl look happy, Spock concludes. 

Nyota shakes both women’s hands and crouches down to talk to the little girl briefly. Kelele accepts Nyota’s scratch beneath her jaw and reclines in the girl’s lap. Spock watches as the family departs with the bags of Kelele’s things and Kelele herself. 

His gaze returns to Nyota and he watches as she settles heavily onto a park bench and hunches over, obviously crying. Spock watches for two minutes and ten seconds before growing concerned; surely if Nyota feels so strongly to require an physiological emotional response she would rather do it in the privacy of his apartment?

Spock steps forward and in eight strides he is beside the bench. “Nyota?” he inquires. 

Nyota jerks up and swears. “Spock, you surprised me,” she said. “What… what are you doing here?” Her expression shifts to confusion and concern. 

Spock sits next to her on the bench and takes her hand in both of his. “I considered after you left that I did not give a proper goodbye to Kelele,” he says. “I wanted to do so. Then I contemplated making an offer so we may keep her.”

Nyota’s smile is watery. “Really?” she asks. 

Spock nods once as he threads his fingers through hers. He can feel a shadow of happiness and resignation. 

“We couldn’t have kept her anyway. We’re both really busy and she was interfering with your work,” Nyota says as she leans her head against Spock’s shoulder. 

“I had developed a compromise.”

Nyota tilts her head up at him and smiles. “I bet you did,” she murmurs. “Unfortunately it wasn’t just that. Kelele is a service cat; she’s being trained to detect seizures. Their little girl, Meirong, has epilepsy and a spinal deformity. Kelele’s mother currently alerts the Zhuo’s when their daughter is having a seizure by howling. Turns out all that noise is inherited. They like the name and meaning so they’re going to continue to call her Kelele. Isn’t that nice of them?”

“Indeed,” Spock says as he trails his hand down Nyota’s arm. “She was not for us, _k’diwa_.”

“No, she wasn’t.” 

“May I ask you a question?” Spock asks. 

“Of course, Spock.”

“I watched you cry. Why did you not return to my apartment if you were in such emotional distress?” 

Nyota toys with the hem of his jacket. “I didn’t want to cry all over you, like I’m doing now,” she says with a chuckle.

“Do you feel I think of you less when you’re emotive?” Spock asks. 

“Not really. I just know emotions can be overwhelming for you and I want to respect that. There is nothing you could do about Kelele so…” She shrugs her free shoulder and sighs loudly. “I figured you would deem my emotional response disproportionate to our time spent with a cat.”

Spock contemplates exactly what words would best convey his thoughts on the matter; if Nyota were Vulcan he would not have to go through so much trouble. She would know how he felt about anything and everything immediately. 

He looks forward to the day they are bonded, although he has yet to approach Nyota about said happenstance. 

“Nyota, with my love also comes my respect. I understand that as a Human you have emotional needs that may feel incongruous to me. I also understand that your emotional responses are yours to have. I cannot invalidate them merely because I fail to understand them. I do not wish you to be anyone other than yourself, emotive or not. I seek to learn and love all facets of your personhood. That includes your emotions.”

Spock senses the happiness and love as Nyota presses her palm against Spock’s before they both perform the _ozh'esta_.

“Thank you for being you, Spock,” Nyota whispers. 

“I would say you are welcome, but that would imply I could be someone other than myself,” Spock says. 

Nyota’s lips thin as she suppresses a laugh. “Let’s go home; the sun is about to set and it’s going to be chilly,” she says as she stand and reaches for Spock’s hand. 

Spock encloses her hand within his and considers how thoughtful and caring Nyota is, and that perhaps if his logic is true, Spock can one day have a family with this Human woman. Perhaps a son or daughter with Spock’s ears and Nyota’s smile and Amanda’s eyes. 

That future is exceedingly pleasurable to think upon.

But first, Spock considers as he follows Nyota to the mag-lev station, perhaps a cat.


End file.
